legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act I, Episode 3: The Vault/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act I: Episode 3 of The Search for Rarity, The Vault. Characters Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken (cameo, non-speaking) David "Section" Mason Mike Harper Frank Woods Villains Lucien Fairfax Dr. Robotnik (Sonic SATAM) Mentioned Characters Alex Mason Hero of Bowerstone (Male/Good) Transcript (Episode Recap) Section: A team of 4 was deployed to Sierra Leone: Mustang, Merrick, Sally, and Rook. They were tasked with finding a downed ACS in Coalition territory. Before then, Rarity, a unicorn pony and fellow member of the 142 had went missing. Before Mustang and his team could retrieve the ACS, Dr. Robotnik had taken them prisoner for possible roboticizing. In the midst, the Vault was breached, so Harper and I left to check on Sergeant Woods. Sierra Leone. August 18, 2013 (Robotnik arrives in front of Mustang) Robotnik: Well, you will remain here in this room being guarded by this militiaman. if you try anything stupid, there will be severe consequences! (Robotnik leaves, with his militiamen on guard) "The Vault" LOCATION CLASSIFIED D. Mason//Codename: SECTION Task Force 142 August 18, 2013 (Section and Harper arrive at the Vault) Section: Commander Mason for Sergeant Woods. (Section and Harper were granted access to Woods' room. They enter) Woods: What took you so long, kid? Section: Had to gather a search party. What happened? Did someone see you today? Woods:'' ...It was him.'' Section: Was it Menendez? Woods: No. Worse. (Section and Harper look puzzled) Woods: It was Lucien. (Section and Harper look perplexed) Harper: Seriously, Woods?! Guys been dead for 2 years! Woods: I thought the same with Menendez, dipshit! (Section finds Lucien's gun) Harper: Whatcha find? Section: This gun belongs to Lucien Fairfax. The data glove even detected his DNA signature being recent. And he's the only one who knows how to operate it correctly. (Section and Harper look at Woods) Section: Can you tell us what happened? Woods: (to Harper) Camera. Turn it on. (Harper activates his mini-cam) Woods: Lucien somehow survived his supposed second death. He came in looking for me. He's also looking for 2 others. '' '''Woods:' (narration) During Nightmare Rarity's rule, Lucien was murdering innocent civilians in order to find your old man and that rival of his. Among the victims was McCracken's mother, in which he walk in on. The mass murdering of civilians lead Twilight to order the 141 to smoke 'em, and guess what.. They missed the head and went for the leg. The 141 called it Mission Complete, and now HE is back! (Flashback to an hour earlier) One hour ago, The Vault (Lucien Fairfax arrives in front of Woods) Woods: ''Who the hell are you?'' Lucien: I will only tell this once..... Woods: You! Lucien:'' No matter were you are, no matter what you try to do, your fierce stature will be mine. No matter the cost. No matter the consequences. You and two others will be mine.'' (Lucien leaves) Woods: He wants to use a super weapon as a method of revenge, and has to have three focuses on it to make it work. Section: What are they? Woods: The 3 are the Fiercest Will, Unstable Sub-Conscious, and Vast knowledge. I'm the fiercest. Section: And if he isn't stopped? Woods: Then he'll take out millions in the Multi-Universe. '' '''Section:' Then we'll take care of it when we can. (Section's comm activates) Navy SEAL:'' Section, Black was injured in a practice accident by Antoine, so we can't send any of them to Sierra Leone.'' Section: Send Dunn. I'll contact Castle Fairfax to see if Price wants to assist. Navy SEAL: Copy all. I'm on it. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Act I: Sierra Leone Category:The Vault Category:Lucien Fairfax Arc Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts